Amour glacé
by Cap'tain Luffy
Summary: Quand le Merry traversent la mer à la quête d'une île... Que les sentiments à bord peuvent être assez surprenant... A votre avis? Que se passerait-il? Un crétin peut il apprendre? Un solidaire peut il comprendre? Et si on mélanger le tout d'un peu de musique...Accompagné d'une rousse impulsive et d'une princesse trop timide...? Quel résultat obtiendraient on? A suivre... ;)


**_Et c'est partie pour une nouvelle histoire. Celle la, je promet de longs chapitres, une histoire courte, et un chapitre au moins toute les deux semaines XD_**

**_J'aurais certainement plus de temps dès que mes cosplays Luffy seront fini, je vous le promet è.é_**

**_J'aime beaucoup prendre attentions aux émotions, et aux caractères des personnages, surtout en Amour. J'essaye de ne pas trop me précipité et faire donc garder le plaisir.. :) surtout quand il s'agit de Luffy ou Zoro, même Sanji (Projet en cours *o*)_**

**_Longue vie au LuNa! èoé (My favorite couple *o*) et au ZoVi (My favorite couple 2 *o*, je sais c'est assez inhabituelle, mais que voulez vous pour moi c'est les meilleurs XD)_**

**_Bonne lecture! :) Risque de LEMON dans celle - ci (Je suis un pervert 8D) oui oui je retourne à mon openoffice XD_**

**_PS: Il y aura un peu de songfic aussi :)_**

**_PS2: Désolé pour ceux qui on déjà lu. J'ai oublié un morceau du chapitre que je viens d'ajouter (Tête en l'air que je suis -_-") Je vous pris de m'excuser, j'avais oublier ma tête quelques part XD_**

**_Bref, Gomenasaï et bonne lecture :P_**

* * *

_**Amour Glacé**_

**Chapitre 1 : Rêve sucré.**

C'était un soir, comme les mugiwaras en avait l'habitude : Pas calme, ni sans une once de bonne vonlonté. Les mugiwaras dîner. Si on pouvait appeler sa dîner. Le cuisinier s'intensifier dans sa cuisine, le capitaine avait déjà tout manger. Ses compagnons ce plaignait de son arrogance envers la nourriture. Rien, il ne restait rien dans leurs assiettes. Usopp décida alors de riposter en élaborant des « viande piégé » sous les admirations de Chopper. Il utilisait un tabasco fort provenant de l'île ou il s'étaient nouvellement arrêté. Bien sûr à l'arriver de nouveaux plats, et après avoir fini son assiette, Luffy piquait déjà dans celle de Zoro et de Nami. Qui lui avait mit déjà une bonne raclé. Mais après avoir goutté celle d'Usopp, il était devenue aussi rouge que vif. Usopp se tapa un fou rire accompagné de Chopper. Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner également. Il se remit d'ailleurs en direction de la cuisine. Accompagné du regards malicieux de la jeune calipso, Mikoto. La princesse Vivi rigolait à grande joie comme à son habitude sous l'ambiance peut habituelle de cet équipage pirate. Elle regardait le sabreur du coin de l'œil, et rougit un tantinet quand il faillit croiser son regards. Depuis quelques temps déjà, disons quelques mois, la jeune princesse au cheveux turquoises se sentait bizarre en présence de cet homme. Zoro.

Elle avait eu une certaine reconnaissance envers lui, quand son pays avait été attaqué, bien sûr tout le monde s'était donné à fond, surtout Luffy. Mais lorsque, bon, en raison d'une certaine navigatrice, il l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie. Quand Luffy s'était fait prendre à sa place par Crocodile, il avait réussit à la rattraper, elle se souvint encore de ce moment. Ensuite, il avait trouvé les mots, les mots qu'elle se rappellerais jusqu'à ses derniers jours, les mots qui l'on rassuré, les mots qui l'on fait pleuré, les mots qui lui permis de devenir forte et complice, qui lui on permis à ce moment la de découvrit une autre part du sabreur peut être. C'est vrai qu'il est distant et froid, mais à ce moment la, il était dans le même état que ses compagnons. Elle savait que Zoro n'était pas méchant, ni agressif. Il était simplement insociable, et froid. Mais il était gentil et serviable pourtant. Dormeur et incapable de se retrouvé dans un musé d'accord aussi. Mes ses traits de caractères, n'es pas ce qui fait tout le charme de quelqu'un ?

_Je rêve son visage je décline son corps  
Et puis je l'imagine habitant mon décor  
J'aurais tant à lui dire si j'avais su parler  
Comment lui faire lire au fond de mes pensées? _

Et lui comment la voyait t-il ? Vivi se répondit elle même. Il ne la voyait pas. Aussi simple que sa. Elle n'était qu'une fille comme les autres pour lui. Et puis ce n'est que Zoro, que croyait elle ? Qu'il allait venir un jour dans sa chambre ? Qu'il allait l'embrasser ? Vivi rigola d'elle même. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Zoro et elle ensemble ? Elle se gifla intérieurement. Les amourettes n'était pas au programme dans cet équipage, seulement des compagnons de route. Elle devait être bien la seule à avoir des sentiments à bord. C'étaient de très bons amis. Qui faisait tout ce qu'il faut pour continuer leur voyage, et pour se protéger les uns les autres.

_Mais comment font ces autres à qui tout réussit?  
Qu'on me dise mes fautes mes chimères aussi  
Moi j'offrirais mon âme, mon cœur et tout mon temps  
Mais j'ai beau tout donner, tout n'est pas suffisant  
_

Elle était contente d'en faire enfin partie, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait. Elle pouvait le voir tout les jours, et elle pouvait se dire aussi qu'ils « vivaient » ensemble. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Être loin de lui, l'aurait détruite, elle le sait. Mais jamais, non jamais elle ne pourrait dire quoi que ce soit, être amoureuse de cet homme la choquer déjà, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait pour les autres, et surtout pour lui ? Mais peu importe elle l'aimait, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, et elle était contente du choix de son cœur en fait. Elle savait qu'en tant que princesse, même à bord du Merry, elle avait des responsabilités. Elle ne pouvait pas épouser n'importe qui. Même en étant une princesse pirate, elle était toujours la princesse de son royaume. Et elle ne pouvait être qu'avec du sang royal.

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Si l'on changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner  
S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité _

Elle ne préféra pas penser au « Mariage » elle en était loin. Il ne fallait pas penser à ces choses la, alors qu'elle était une pirate à présent et en pleine mer, à table avec ses amis quelques peu bordélique (XD).

Le repas se termina et ce soir la c'était au tour de Chopper de faire la vaisselle avec Sanji. Alors que chacun aidait à ramasser la table, et quand Zoro eu terminait sa part, il se dirigea vers le mat pour faire un somme. La soirée ne se finissait pas ainsi, sa non. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se coucher tôt, souvent, après manger, ils chantaient des chansons, même si cela manquait de musicien, Luffy s'était promis de prendre un musicien à bord mais en attendant c'était carte sur table. S'il savait, même un peu faire d'un instrument sa aurait été drôle. Mais personne ne savait en faire. Pourtant, voilà que ce soir quelque chose d'inattendue aller se dérouler. Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis part terre à l'avant du Merry, Luffy se leva subitement, un sourire énorme au lèvres, cela ne plut pas du tout à l'ensemble de la troupe, ce sourire et ce « Shishishi » qu'avait l'habitude de faire leur Capitaine, ne présumé jamais rien de bon, quoi que.

Nami : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Luffy.. ?

Nami une once de désespérance dans la voix.

Luffy : Shi shi ! Oï!Usopp, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un instrument dans la cave ?

Usopp le regarda surprit mais répondit

Usopp : Euh... Ben... Oui, il... Il y a une guitare mais pourquoi tu...

Luffy se leva d'un bon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Luffy : Yosh ! Je vais la chercher ! Et je vais en jouer ! Shishishi !

Tout le monde agrandit leur yeux, qui devinrent blanc. Puis ils éclatèrent dans un fou rire, qui fit également rire Luffy, même s'il ne savait qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

Sanji s'étouffa presque avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

Sanji (Tousse) : kuf... kuf ! Luffy ! Kuf...kuf ! Enfin, celle la elle était bien bonne ! Toi à la guitare ! XDD

Luffy arrêta alors son sourire pour regarder le blond, l'air quelque peu gêné.

Luffy : Bah quoi ? J'peux très bien en jouer nan ?!

Nami rigola discrètement, mais Luffy la vit.

Luffy : Pourquoi tu ris Nami ?!

Nami ne pu s'arrêter mais lui répondit.

Nami (rigolant) : Luffy... Enfin... T'es pas sérieux quand même ?

Vivi l'accompagnait, et tellement elle rigolait, elle avait posait la tête sur l'épaule de Nami. Zoro essayait de se retenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se mit à rire à son tour.

Ce n'était pas quelques chose de courant les fous rire chez lui mais Vivi en le voyant, son cœur rata un battement. Il était tellement beau comme sa. Ses sourcils dur qui se relâchait, et ce rire qui ornait son visage. Il avait un rire radieux. Elle sourit. Luffy regarda Usopp, Sanji et également Robin qui rigolait également. Il fronça les sourcils.

Luffy : J'ai le cœur brisé è_é

Nami à ce moment le regarda, elle sourit un tantinet, et lui tira la joue. En lui faisant un de ces regards elle le taquina

Nami : Tu veux peut être un bisou ?

Luffy : Nnshh gishh...

Robin sourit à cette petite taquinerie, et Nami lâcha son capitaine qui partit en arrière.

Tout le monde rigola. Luffy se releva, partit à la cave sans rien dire, et tout le monde eu un sourire de gêne en le voyant ainsi.

Sanji (rigolant encore, les larmes aux yeux) : Vous croyez qu'il boude.. ? Hi hi...

Mikoto sourit.

Mikoto : Non... Sa ne ressemble pas à notre capitaine. Il est toujours en trin de rire avec nous ^^

Zoro (Rire) : Oué... Enfin j'espère qu'il va pas nous péter les tympans s'il est vraiment sérieux.

Vivi rigola.

Vivi : Il va nous jouer quoi... ?

Usopp (Rire) : La complainte du chew gum (X''D)

Tout le monde rigola de plus belle à cette annonce toujours magnifique du cap'tain Usopp.

Chopper essaya d'articuler quelques chose, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait mal aux ventre à force de rire et de pleurer. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde de plus belle. Vivi, elle resta concentré sur le sabreur, qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Elle était anéantie par son sang froid. Elle repenser à Alabasta. Son île lui manquait, son peuple. Et une chose improbable lui faisait fasse, comment pouvait elle s'en sortir, entre Nostalgie et Amour ? Amour... Que savait elle de ce mot.. ?

_J'ai du sang dans mes songes, un pétale séché  
Quand des larmes me rongent que d'autres ont versées  
La vie n'est pas étanche, mon île est sous le vent  
Les portes laissent entrer les cris même en fermant _

Luffy arriva le sourire aux lèvres, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas fâché, il comprenait tout à fait leur réaction, mais il se pourrait bien que ce soir, ne soit pas un soir comme les autres, et sa comptais à tout le monde. Il tenait une guitare à la main, par le manche. Elle était très vieille et un peu cabossé, mais on dirait que ce cher Usopp s'était amusé à la repeindre, en rouge, en vert, en jaune, en marron, en rose, en violet, en mauve et en orange. Toute ses couleurs illuminé l'équipage, mais les cordes et l'état de la guitare signifiait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas était utiliser depuis quelques temps. Les cordes et le bois s'abîmer. Mais une question trottait, que faisait une guitare à bord, alors qu'aucun parmi eux ne savait en jouer ?

Nami : Usopp ?

Elle le regarda étonné. Celui ci sembla surpris mais tourna la tête pour l'écouter.

Usopp : Euh... Oui Nami ?

Nami : Pourquoi y avait – il une guitare à bord ? Tu en jouais ?

Tout le monde était focaliser sur, il déglutit non pas de gêne mais de surprise.

Usopp : Ah non non ! Pas du tout, c'était un cadeau de Kaya et de Merry. Merry en jouait étant jeune. Et il m'a dit que cette guitare portait bonheur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a insisté pour qu'elle reste à bord. Je ne sais pas si elle marche encore.

Tout le monde souffla, et regardait Luffy tout souriant. Mikoto rigola.

Mikoto : Tu sais Luffy, je ne pense qu'elle fasse un joli son maintenant.

Luffy cligna des yeux en regardant son amie.

Luffy : Bah... Pourquoi sa ? Bien sûr que si ! Je vais la faire marcher moi ! Comme sa on pourra danser ! Hin !

Tout le monde rigola, l'ignorance de Luffy, jamais sa ne disparaîtrais.

Sanji : La volonté ne suffit pas parfois.

Sanji souffla sa cigarette en souriant

Sanji : Et si en plus tu deviens notre musicien de soirée, je crois que je fuis.

Tout le monde rigola de plus belle quand Sanji déclara sa, c'est vrai que ce serait assez étrange de voir Luffy sous cet angle.

Luffy serra les lèvres, visiblement vexé.

Luffy : Pff. Vous allez voir !

Nami : Puisqu'on te dit qu'elle n'est plus en état !

Luffy ignora Nami, et prit place parmi ses amis, il s'assit en tailleurs, sous le regards moqueur de tout ses compagnons. Chopper admirait quand même la position que Luffy prenait, il le trouvait très classe et rigola de plaisir. C'est vrai que Luffy sous cet angle, ne semblait plus le même. Sa leur faisait drôle, ils rigolèrent d'ailleurs en le voyant. Mais Nami lui trouva un charme, elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle le trouvait adorablement mignon, elle lui jeta un de ces regards que très peu d'homme on la chance de recevoir, mais Luffy était tout excité et ne le remarqua même pas. Elle sourit. Qu'aurait – il dit même s'il l'avait remarqué ?

Tout le monde pourtant, prenait peu à peu la chose au sérieux, ils étaient fixé sur Luffy. Lui regardait l'instrument comme un problème de Maths. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Puis enfin, quand il posa ses doigt sur la guitare, il fit de son mieux, mais la main d'Usopp sur le manche de la guitare, fit comprendre que c'était un vrai massacre.

Usopp ferma les yeux avant de les ré ouvrir en sa direction.

Usopp : Non Luffy, ce n'est pas comme sa que sa se joue.

Luffy bouda en croisant les bras

Luffy : Pourquoi ? Tu sais jouer toi peut être ?

Usopp afficha un sourire prétentieux.

Usopp : Je ne suis évidemment pas un pro, mais Merry m'a montré les bases. Laisse moi te montrer.

Nami eu un déclic

Nami : Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas en jouer !

Usopp : Non, je n'ai pas répondue à t'a question. J'ai simplement dit que Merry me l'avait confié.

Nami ravala ses mots un sourire boudeur.

Usopp sourit prétentieusement en prenant l'instrument.

Usopp : Bon, pas de commentaires hein, je vous ai dit que je ne suis pas professionnel.

Tout le monde leva la main avec un ''Aï'' en guise de sincérité.

Usopp sourit avant de commencer une mélodie très simple, il expliqua avec les mots qu'il pouvait pour que Luffy soit apte à comprendre, celui ci se concentra en écoutant Usopp, et en le regardant faire. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Luffy reprit l'instrument en main.

Usopp : Tu as bien comprit. Quand tu fais un accord, comme je te l'ai montré, tu enregistre déjà le prochain en tête.

Luffy : Oué oué ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Hin !

Luffy sourit en prenant la vieille guitare en main. Il tira la langue sous le coup de la concentration, et des gouttes de sueurs commençait à couler le long de ses fin sourcils.

Il mit sa main droite en position avec ses fin et long doigt. L'autre également en positon, pour balayer la guitare, à travers le rythme.

Luffy : Après j'improviserais !

Sanji rigola

Sanji : Apprends déjà à jouer, l'impro' on verra plus tard !

Luffy ne fit pas attention à cette remarque.

Robin : Vas y senchou san, je suis impatiente.

Robin avait un livre en main, mais resta curieuses fasse aux agissements de Luffy.

Luffy sourit. Il reporta son intention sur l'instrument, il rit et commença...

Accroupi autour de leur capitaine, tous n'y croyaient pas. I peine deux minutes, Luffy savait à peine les accords. Il y était arriver mais appuyer trop sur les cordes, ce qui avait pour cause de donner un son assez mauvais. Mais Luffy avait sut écouter, et après avoir fermés les yeux sous les regards ahurie de ses camarades, et surtout de Nami, il avait réussit à comprendre les erreurs avec beaucoup de concentration. Le son était de plus en plus doux. Et ses doigts de plus en plus attentionné envers l'instrument. Nami regarda la bouche entre ouverte les doigt de son capitaine qui jouer au rythme de l'instrument. Luffy ré ouvra les yeux, stupéfait. Sous le regard de ses compagnons, il improvisa plusieurs mélodie de tête, ses doigts jouant de plus en plus vite. Il rigola lui même de stupeur en serrant ses lèvres, et dans un dernier coup tranchant, il s'arrêta net, encore souriant, il reprit son souffle. Il reporta son regards à tout ses compagnons qui portait tous la même tête, les yeux blanc, et choqués. Il rigola en les voyant. C'est alors que Sanji perdit son sang froid

Sanji : Non mais je rêve !

Sa cigarette était tomber par terre.

Sanji : Dites moi que je viens de rêver !

Usopp lui même avait eu plusieurs jours pour comprendre comment Merry s'y prenait, et la devant leurs yeux Luffy après des explications de 20 minutes même très explicite, avait joué tel un guitariste professionnel jouant depuis un temps. Ils avaient découvert une part de leur capitaine : Futé, et apprendre vite. Luffy avait tout comprit. Comme si l'instrument lui avait tout expliqué. Il s'était découvert un nouvel atout : La musique.

Usopp : Ce... C'est impossible. Pas Luffy.

Robin était un peu surprise mais trouva sa très amusant, et rigola un tantinet en reprenant son livre.

Robin ; Capitaine san. Maintenant que tu sait jouer. Tu pourra nous enjolivé cette soirée avant que quelqu'un ne fasse un coma. Sa me plairait beaucoup.

Elle le dit en fermant son livre en rigolant

Luffy rigola sous cette première impression de Robin.

Luffy : Allez faites pô ces tête ! Hi hi hi !

Usopp : ET COMMENT VEUX TU QU'ON REAGISSE !

Luffy : Hi ! Hi !

Zoro déglutit, mais il eu un sourire de gêne.

Zoro : Ce qui est fait et fait. C'est pas la fin de monde quand même.. Bon. Au moins on a un musicien. Ce sera plus attractif.. Surtout si c'est Luffy. Hé hé...

Zoro avait fermé les yeux, prêt pour un somme. Mais Nami arriva par derrière et le tapa

Nami : TU NE TE REND PAS COMPTE, OU QUOI ?! LUFFY VIENT D'IMPROVISER A LA GUITARE APRES 20 MINUTES D'EXPLICATIONS !

Zoro grimaça

Zoro : C'est pas la peine de me frapper, j'y peux rien moi !

Mikoto sourit quand la surprise fut passé.

Mikoto : Luffy, tu saurais nous jouais... Quelque chose de... De bougeant ? J'ai bien envie de danser !

Tout le monde regarda la jeune calipso encore sous le choc

Vivi : D.. Danser ?

Nami : Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui arrive ce soir ! Mais je trouve sa de plus en plus étrange !

Sanji souffla de la fumé avant de lancer des mellorines de bonheur à la belle calipso.

Sanji (Tournoyant) : Ohhh ! Mikoto~sannnn ! Avec plaisir !

Mikoto rigola. Sanji lui faisait beaucoup rire dans cet état

Mikoto : Hi hi ! Tu es drôle Sanji kun !

Sanji s'évanouit à ce dernier sourire. Nami soupira avant de tirer la joue à Luffy en trin de rire.

Nami : Tu as intérêt à t'appliquer !

Usopp s'étonna, il glissa un mot dans l'oreille de Chopper

Usopp (A Chopper) : Pourquoi elle s'énerve ?

Chopper pour toute réponse releva ses sabots tout aussi étonné.

Luffy rigola et encore sous les regards un peu surpris de ses camarades, commença un morceau, mais avant il s'arrêta et réfléchit en serrant les lèvres. Tous le regarda étonné

Nami : Qu'est qu'il y a Luffy... ?

Mais Luffy ne répondit pas

Chopper : Luffy ? Tu ne sais plus jouer ?

Zoro : Ha ! Ha ! Sa serait trop hilarant sa...

Sanji : Pff, toi tu ne te souvient même pas de l'endroit ou t'es passé trois seconde avant, je pense pas que c'est le pire..

Zoro se leva d'un bon

Zoro : Qu'es t'as dit face de chouté ?!

Sanji ? Hein ?!

Avant que leur bagarre ne commence. Nami les frappa

Nami : ARRETER ! ET TOI LUFFY QU'EST- CE QU'I LA FIN ?!

Nami était à bout de nerf, et il valait le mieux que le jeune capitaine qu'il réponde.

Mikoto : Luffy ?

Robin : Ufufufufu...

Vivi : Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a.. ?

A bout de nerf alors que le capitaine était toujours en trin de réfléchir, ils se levèrent d'un bond, les dents en crocodiles.

Tous : QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A, A LA FIN, MERDE !

Luffy rigola et s'extirpa de ses pensées en rigolant.

Luffy : Faudrait que quelqu'un chante ! Nami, tu peux pas chanter ?

Nami : Hein ?! Et pourquoi moi ?!

Luffy réfléchit

Luffy : En fai ché pô. Ah ! Si ! J't'es entendue chanté sous la douche ! Donc tu sais chanter ! Hin !

Nami rougit de honte et de gêne à cette annonce. Il l'avait entendue ? Tout le monde regarda la navigatrice en souriant

Sanji : Ma Nami~sannnn qui chante ! Même si ce crétin de ventre à pattes risque de tout gâché, je veux entendre sa voix~ !

Zoro : Ha ha ! J'veux pas rater sa. Sa risque d'être drôle.

Nami resta colérique à ces mots

Nami : Drôle, DROLE ?! POURQUOI DROLE ?!

Avant qu'il ne réponde, Sanji lui avait déjà assigné un magnifique coup de pied. Et une bagarre éclata.

Mikoto : Vous devriez commencez... Soit cool Nami ! Allez !

Nami eu un peu de gêne

Nami : Je...

Usopp sourit prétentieusement

Usopp : Allez Nami ! On ne fera aucun commentaires ! On t'écoute, toi et Luffy.

Luffy sourit pour rassuré Nami.

Sanji : Oui Nami s~annnn ! Je surveille le marimo !

Sanji sourit.

Chopper : Oui Nami s'il te plait.. !

Zoro : Pff.. Allez y quoi..

Vivi : Hi hi ! Allez Luffy et Nami ! On est avec vous !

Luffy rigola, bien sûr qu'il était d'accord. Nami resta figés 2 petite minutes puis sourit, sourit tellement sûrement que tout le monde cria de joie quand ils comprirent.

Nami : Mais je ne veux aucun commentaire ! Et je ne ferais qu'une chanson.

Tous : Ouéé !

Nami regarda Luffy, qui lui souriait à pleine dents. Elle allait jouer avec cet idiot. Elle n'y croyait pas. Mais bien sûr , cette soirée était une soirée irréel pour tout le monde. Elle tremblait, mais sa aller, ce n'est qu'une simple chanson. Rien de bien sorcier. Ce qui était sorcier c'est Luffy qui savait jouer comme un dieux. Comme un dieux... Se répéta t-elle.

Nami s'assit à côté de Luffy, elle lui fit signe de commencer, sous les regards concentrés de chacun de ses compagnons, Luffy jouait une musique douce et mélodieuse, un peu entraînante. Nami le regarda laissant un peu la guitare commencer. Il avait une si belle allure, sa lui allait tellement bien. Elle observa son visage, son sourire ne le quittait pas, mais cette fois c'était un sourire.. Un simple sourire, un sourire car il était heureux. Elle sourit à son tour. Il ne la regardait pas mais ses énorme yeux babibels aux olives noir étaient concentré sur l'instrument arc en ciel. Le vent faisait balancer son chapeau de paille et ses cheveux corbeaux. Elle n'avait jamais vue combien il était magnifique, malgré son caractère crétin et ignorant et naïf. Il était gentil toujours prêt à aider son prochain, il ne laissait jamais tomber personne. Elle se demandait pourquoi les larmes venait dans ses yeux et pourquoi elles disaient tout sa, mais elle avait envie de l'accompagner dans cette aventure aussi étrange que surprenante. Elle fixa ses compagnons et quand elle fut en accord avec le rythme, elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter..


End file.
